gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wendy Corduroy
|image = S1e5 wendy smiling.png |first = Tourist Trapped |last = Boyz Crazy |voice = Linda Cardellini |fullname = Wendy Corduroy https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/237981273287688193 |birthday = 15https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/230012792621637632 |occupation = Part-time employee at the Mystery Shack ; Lifeguard (formerly) |alliance = Mystery Shack; Gravity Falls Pool (formerly) |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Manly Dan (father)Gravity Falls - DisneyChannelMedianet.com Corduroy boys (brothers) |friends = |enemies = Pa and Ma (formerly) |likes = Hanging out ; Reading magazines ; Snacks; Rule breaking |dislikes = Working; Guys fighting; Robbie lying to her |powers = |quote = "Nah, don’t worry, man. You just got to be sneaky about your rule breaking. Race you to the no running sign!"}} Wendy Corduroy is a tall, high school girl with a part-time job at the Mystery Shack with a very laid-back attitude . Dipper has a huge crush on her, but she had been dating Robbie since "The Time Traveler's Pig," until she broke up with him in "Boyz Crazy." Dipper and Mabel enjoy hanging out with Wendy until her rambunctious teenage friends show up . History Wendy is first seen when Grunkle Stan asks her to put signs up in the woods. She is reading a magazine, and then says "it's too far away" for her to do. Later in the episode, she gives Dipper the keys to the Mystery Cart and warns him to "Try not to hit any pedestrians." She is later seen working at the ticket stand with Dipper in "Headhunters," saying that Grunkle Stan probably bribed people to come see the grand unveiling of Wax Stan, because she was bribed herself. When Mabel is stuck dating 'Lil Gideon, she asks Wendy if she's ever dumped a boy. Wendy then begins to list all the boys she's broken up with, and is so busy doing so that she doesn't notice Mabel leaving. Afterward her current "boyfriend" calls her and she ignores it. In "The Inconveniencing," she is hanging out with Dipper and Mabel. She leads them to her secret rooftop hiding place, but soon leaves when her friends show up. Later, she allows Dipper and Mabel to come along with her and her friends to the abandoned Dusk 2 Dawn. She supports Dipper, defending him from most of her friends' insults. She parties with the rest of her friends inside the Dusk 2 Dawn. When the ghosts of Pa and Ma attack, she, and Dipper, and Robbie end up as the only ones not targeted. She watches Dipper as he does the Lamby Lamby Dance to quell Pa and Ma. After the ghosts leave, and her friends are returned, she keeps Dipper's secret about the dance. She then decides that they should stay at the Mystery Shack the next time they hang out. In "Dipper vs. Manliness," Wendy is seen at the Greasy's Diner, eating pancakes with her father. She later assists Mabel with her attempts to make Stan attractive enough for Lazy Susan. In "Double Dipper," Dipper makes a complicated, step-by step list to help him impress Wendy at the ticket stand when Grunkle Stan decided to set up a party at the Mystery Shack. Later, Dipper starts a conversation with Wendy, consequently Wendy pulled out a picture of her and her brothers to show Dipper. Dipper sees the photo and then thinks she looked like a freak with pigtails and a tucked in shirt, while Wendy saw Dipper's embarrassing birthmark on his forehead (which resembles the Big Dipper). Dipper then thinks that he shouldn't follow the list and that he should just talk to Wendy like a normal person, however, the Clones he made by using Stan's copier think otherwise. Dipper and one of the clones are devastated when they find out Wendy is talking to Robbie on the dance floor. At the end, Dipper rips the plan he made and walks towards Wendy to talk to her. In the episode "The Time Traveler's Pig," Wendy wants to win a stuffed animal of an unknown species (cross between a panda and a duck). Dipper tries his best to knock all of the pins down, but accidentally hits Wendy in the eye with the ball. Dipper runs off to get ice to cool it down, but when he comes back, Robbie has arrived there cooling down her eye with his shave ice and is talking to Wendy. When Robbie asks Wendy out and she says yes, Dipper is horrified. He later steals a time machine from Blendin Blandin, a time traveler, to go back to the time when he tried to knock the pins down so he can re-do the problem. However, every time he goes back in time, the same thing happens: Wendy gets hit in the eye and Robbie comes to help her. Later, Dipper gets it right and doesn't hit her. But he purposely misses after going back in time again, to let Mabel get her pig, Waddles. By the end of the episode, Wendy and Robbie are still dating. In "Fight Fighters," Wendy is at the arcade with Dipper, playing Fight Fighters. Robbie arrives and takes Dipper's place. Wendy tells Robbie that she will be going camping with her family, but Robbie isn't listening. When Wendy returns from the camping trip, she runs into Robbie and a bruised Dipper. She thinks they have been fighting, but is convinced otherwise. Happy that her "two favorite guys" are getting along, she kisses Robbie on the cheek, and playfully tugs on the brim of Dipper's cap. Back at the Mystery Shack, she tells them both an anecdote, stopping midway to pick up her hairbrush, and thus being oblivious to the threatening gestures Dipper and Robbie make at each other. In "Summerween," Wendy comes to the Mystery Shack with Robbie to get her coat. She tells Dipper that Tambry is having a party at 9:00, which was where they were going. Robbie correctly suspects Dipper was about to go trick-or-treating, but Wendy tells Robbie he probably isn't, thinking it's for little kids. Dipper, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of Wendy, lies to the teens, so Wendy tells him he should go to Tambry's party with them, leaving Dipper deciding whether he should go trick-or-treating with Mabel, or go to the party with Wendy. Dipper and Mabel end up trick-or-treating for their lives throughout the night, so Dipper missed the party. At the end of the episode, Wendy returns from the party, and asks Dipper where he was. Dipper manages to tell her he went trick-or-treating with Mabel. Wendy tells him the party was lame anyways, and that Robbie had to go home sick because he ate a lollipop stick-first. At the end of the episode, Wendy, the twins, Soos, Grunkle Stan, Candy Chiu and Grenda are laughing sinisterly while watching a horror movie at the Mystery Shack for the remainder of the night. In "Boss Mabel," Wendy and the other employees become fed up with the way Grunkle Stan runs the Mystery Shack. When Mabel becomes the boss of the shack, she wanted to allow all of the employees to do whatever they want. Wendy wanted to hang out with her friends while at work, so Mabel accepted her request. However, this privilege backfires when Wendy's friends accidentally hurt a customer. Afterwards, Wendy accuses Mabel of acting like Stan, which leads to Mabel allowing her to have the rest of the day off with full pay. When the shack is destroyed the the Gremloblin, Mabel asks Soos and Wendy to help her fix up the shack. When they both give excuses to not do any work, Mabel snaps and starts barking orders at them. After the twins, Soos and Wendy finished repairing the shack, Stan comes back and has to sing an apology song for losing a bet he made earlier with Mabel. Wendy brings a camera to record Stan reluctantly dancing. In "Bottomless Pit!," Wendy only appears in Dipper's story, "Voice Over," where she plays "Spin the Pig" with Mabel and Soos. She also teases Dipper for his squeaky puberty voice as well as dancing along to a techno remix of Dipper's voice. In "The Deep End," Wendy works as a lifeguard in the Gravity Falls Pool. She apparently decided to work there when she found out lifeguards get to have free snack privileges. Dipper volunteers to become assistant lifeguard to spend more time with Wendy, although she told him he had to check in with her boss, Mr. Poolcheck. Wendy later locks up Grunkle Stan in the "pool jail" and breaks some rules with Dipper, such as running around the pool and persuading Soos to steal the pool's inflatable ducks. By the end of the episode, she gets fired by Poolcheck for taking too many snacks, so she and Dipper decide to break more rules somewhere else. Wendy briefly appears in "Carpet Diem" when she enters the Mystery Shack, asking Soos if he has seen one of her belongings. She immediately walks out of the shack once she sees Waddles (in Soos' body) chewing on a t-shirt. After seeing this she says she'll come back later and walks out of the Shack. In "Boyz Crazy," she and Dipper are first seen making fun of a surveillance video of Grunkle Stan speaking to a customer. When Mabel seems to be excited about meeting Sev'ral Timez at the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet, Wendy agrees with Dipper that boy bands are fake. When Robbie shows up at the Mystery Shack, he asks Wendy if they can go to Lookout Point together, although Wendy angrily rejects his request, since he didn't apologize for standing her up for a date the previous night. She begins to feel that they should break up, which prompts Robbie to play a romantic song for her that he claimed was made "just for her." She decides to give him another chance, causing Dipper to think that he brainwashed Wendy by using hidden messages in his song. thumb|Wendy in tears. Later, Dipper confronts Robbie for brainwashing Wendy on their date. He figured out the hidden message in the song and showed it to Wendy. After listening to it, Wendy asks why the messages are in the song. Robbie says that he didn't really write the song, and that he ripped it off from another band. Wendy angrily calls Robbie a liar, since he told her earlier that he wrote the song for her. She finally decides to break up with him, much to Dipper's happiness. However, once Dipper suggests a bowling night, Wendy snaps at him, saying that boys only think about themselves. She tells Dipper to leave her alone and heads off, crying, which leaves Dipper feeling guilty for what he has done. Personality Wendy is a mellow, down-to-earth, fun-loving and slightly lethargic teen who is a part-time worker at the Mystery Shack. She generally takes a positive outlook, is almost always friendly, and rarely seen being moody or cranky. She is just like any other ordinary teenager who wants to be an adult. Wendy has been in numerous relationships with boys such as Ruster Om, Eli Hall, Stoney Davidson, Mike Hurley, Nate Holt, an unnamed guy with tattoos, Danny Felman, and Mark Epstein (whom she forgot to break up with) and, as of "The Time Traveler's Pig," Robbie. She seems to be friendly and generous to Dipper even though he is younger than she is. Appearance At the current age of fifteen, Wendy is a very tall and skinny high school student. She has green eyeshttps://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/260514979969646592, fairly pale skin and freckles. She has long red hair and is usually seen wearing a tan and black lumberjack hat, most likely because Manly Dan, her father, is a lumberjack. Her standard outfit is a jade plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath, blue jeans and muddy rain boots. She also wears gray/blue earrings, and is occasionally seen with a name tag entitled Wendy. Relationships Mabel Pines Mabel and Wendy are on friendly terms and are frequently seen goofing off together, whether they're just be hanging around the Shack or venturing out into new places. While Wendy does not always take an interest in Mabel's problems, she does offer her advice and helps her in various tasks. Despite their overall positive relationship, Wendy is sometimes critical of her young friend, and Mabel frequently assists her brother in his attempts to impress Wendy. Dipper Pines The two are very close friends and spend a great deal of time together, largely just playing around. Dipper is smitten over her, and for this reason will agree to do whatever she asks, whether in subordination to the rules or not. For the same reason, the boy frequently tries to impress his crush, usually by acting older than his true age (as she is several years his senior), taking advantage of Gravity Falls' paranormal secrets, and enlisting the help of others, namely his family. These efforts can be and usually are dangerous, and they sometimes extend their effects to Wendy herself. She occasionally gets mad at him. Stan Pines Stan is Wendy's boss, and he tends to take his power for granted by forcing Wendy and his other employees to engage in harsh labor, some of which is illegal. Wendy, on the other hand, lacks respect for her employer and often engages in activities contrary to his wishes, mostly slacking off on the job and playing pranks on him. Nonetheless, they are friends and spend time together outside of work from time to time and express a certain degree of concern for each other. Soos Wendy and Soos spend much time together at work, due to being co-workers, and share some similar opinions about their occupations. Additionally, they are companions with a mutual like for the other, albeit with some kink (e.g. Soos confusing her, Wendy playing pranks on him, etc.). Robbie Wendy and Robbie have been friends for some time and like to bond over friendly activities. At a point, Robbie developed a crush on her, and tried to impress her until she agreed to begin an official relationship. In their time dating, Robbie continually showed off and brawled with Dipper, thus irritating Wendy. However, after a point, Wendy became fed up with Robbie's condescending and dishonest nature, ending their relationship on the spot; Robbie became noticeably distraught at this. Manly Dan and the Corduroy boys Wendy and her family rarely interact onscreen, though they do enjoy spending quality time as a whole, and their typical activities include going out to eat and camping. Lee, Nate, Tambry, and Thompson Along with Robbie, Lee, Nate, Tambry, and Thompson are among Wendy's closest friends in her own age group, and all of them like to hang out in various places, doing various activities, many of them rebellious. Sightings Quotes Trivia *She used to wear braces, ponytails and tucked her shirt in. *Her appearance could be an allusion to the fast food restaurant "Wendy's." She has the same freckles and hair as their logo. Gallery Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers